Forced Love
by SpiralAnime2002
Summary: When Chase falls in love will it end happily? ChasexOC, ClayxOC
1. Cartoon come to life

_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Chase would rule the world by now!**_

My name is Mandy. Today was just a normal Monday at school at first. I walked into my first lesson, PE, and changed into our PE kit -a red and dark blue t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and trainers- and walked outside with my friends Rhiannon and Caroline. We stood talking about our weekend together, until our teacher Miss Jerome walked over and started to talk about the lesson. "Today we'll be doing Rounders, class." Miss Jerome said. She sent two of the girls from my class, Bethany and Lauren, to get the poles, while the rest of us jogged around the football court. When we were warmed up, we got into teams. I was first up to bat, and I hit the ball, then ran to first-base. At the end of the lesson, we were in the changing rooms and Rhiannon was brushing her short blonde hair, and Caroline starting to plait her long black hair when I heard someone call my name. "Did you hear that?" I asked Rhiannon. "No... I didn't hear anything." Rhiannon said. "Must have been my imagination." I sighed, and grabbed my bags. "Come on, I'm hungry." We walked down to the canteen for our break. After break, I had Spanish. My friend Liam and I worked together to translate from our textbook. Then after Spanish, it was lunch. After lunch, I had Maths.

However, when I was walking home from school I heard my name being called again. I turned around, but didn't see anyone behind me. I was confused, until I saw a woman standing in front of me. She looked about 20, with long red hair and green eyes. I recognised her. Wuya. She was a Heylin witch in a cartoon I used to watch, _Xiaolin Showdown_. I wondered what she was doing here.  
"Hello." Wuya smirked at me, walking closer. "You must be Amanda. I have instructions to bring you to Chase." She grabbed my wrist, and I glared at her. "Let go of me! I... I know karate!" I lied. She ignored my protests, and dragged me to the citadel I remembered from the show.

She took me into the throne room and left me. I looked around, and smiled. Everything looked just like in the cartoon. I heard the door open and turned to see a girl a few years older than me enter the room with another girl around my age. The older girl had dark brown hair and greyish green eyes. The younger girl had brown hair, and brown eyes. She walked up to me. "Hey! I'm Lindsey. What's your name?" The girl smiled. "Mandy." I smiled back. "And I'm Samantha." The older girl said.

"You must be Amanda?" A male voice asked me from the doorway. I looked past Samantha and Lindsey and saw Chase Young in the doorway. I suddenly felt scared. "Y...Yes." I replied. "Excellent." Chase walked over to me, and I barely resisted the urge to run out of the citadel screaming. "Wh...What do you want, Ch... Sir?" I silently cursed myself for nearly letting him know that I knew who he was. He ignored my question, and beckoned for me to follow him, before he left the room. I thought for a moment, then followed him. It occured to me that this could be the last time anymore saw me, before Chase transformed into his dragon form and killed me.

He led me into the gardens, and sat meditating. I looked at him confused, then shrugged and looked around me. It was a beautiful garden, with flowers everywhere. I smiled to myself. My mom would love this place. I walked over to a tree in the garden and climbed up it, sitting on one of the branches. From here, I could start to see over the top of the citadel, and I didn't know where I was. My family had to be getting worried by now, it was like 4.30, and I finished school at 3. I tried to relax, and then I saw Lindsey walk over. She stood underneath the tree watching me, and I climbed down. "Hey Lindsey. What brings you out here?" I asked. "I wanted to ask you, do you wanna watch a film?" "Sure. What film?" I asked. "_Rise of the Guardians_." Lindsey replied. "Awesome! My favourite film!" "Mine too!" She laughed.

After the film, I walked around the citadel exploring everywhere. I'd seen some rooms in the show, and others in the PS2 game but I found rooms I never knew he had. By the time I finished exploring, it was dark outside, so I decided to go to bed. I go into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Day at the Temple

The next morning, I woke up around 4 in the morning and got out of bed. I walked into Chase's throne room, and saw him sat on his throne watching his Eye-Spy Orb. "Have you been there all night?" I asked. "Yes." He replied, still staring into the Orb. "What's so interesting?" I asked, looking into the Orb with him. I saw a girl with long brown hair and browny-green eyes. "It appears Wuya has an apprentice." Chase replied. I looked closer and gasped. "Beth?" I muttered. "You know the girl?" Chase asked me. "Yes. She's my friend, Bethany. We go... went... to high school together." I said, still staring at Bethany. I couldn't believe my friend was the apprentice of Wuya. This was the girl who trusted me with secrets, but I could usually never bring myself to trust with mine. Only one...

I ran out of the throne room, and into the gardens. I paced the lawn, angry. Why didn't Bethany tell me she was Wuya's apprentice? Did she not trust me with that secret? Or was it a recent thing? I tried to think of answers, but came up with nothing. I was getting really annoyed at my 'friend'. I was surprised when I saw Chase walking into the gardens. Did he follow me? He watched me pacing, then walked towards me. I wasn't ready to talk to him about this, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away from the citadel, and towards a forest.

I didn't look behind me until I was in the middle of the forest. I couldn't see Chase following me, so I slowed to a walk and carried on thinking to myself. I was walking a while later when I heard yelling and looked up to see a temple in the distance. I ran over to the temple and looked around. I saw five kids about my age in the gardens playing football. I watched them for a while before realising I recognised one of the kids. It was my friend Annabelle. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes, and she appeared to be one of the monks. I smiled. "Anna!" I yelled. "Mandy? Hey!" She yelled back, running towards me. "Who's the girl?" the monk I remembered to be Raimundo asked. "My best friend." Annabelle answered. "Why is she here?" Kimiko asked. "I was walking past and heard yelling." I said, climbing over into the temple gardens. "Oh. Where'd you come from, anyway?" Kimiko asked me. "Well... Originally, England. But since Wuya kidnapped me, I was at Chase Young's citadel." I sighed. "What!" The monks cried in unison. "Hey! She kidnapped me!" I yelled. "I didn't wanna be dragged away! Although, I think I might have made friends with one of his apprentices, Lindsey."

The monks took me to see Master Fung and I explained everything, from leaving school to running away from Chase's citadel, to them. "I see." Fung said when I finished. "It would appear Wuya is working with Chase Young again." "I guess so." I said. "Like he has many times before." I went on before I realised they wouldn't know about the cartoon. "How could you know that!" Kimiko asked me, looking angry. "Ah... I guessed, from how they were with each other, that they'd been working together a few times before." I said, hoping they'd believe it. "Oh, really?" Raimundo asked, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. And they way they were kissing..." I trailed off, smirking to myself when I saw the look in Raimundo's eyes. Annabelle rolled her eyes at me, she could tell I was lying, and punched Raimundo in the arm. "She's having you on, genius." Annabelle laughed. "They hate each other, remember?" Annabelle smiled, then she turned to me. "Mandy, wanna stay here?" She asked me. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah. You can share my room, if you like." I nodded, and followed her to a bedroom. It was a small room, like I was used to, but had all the things Annabelle needed, a bed, a wardrobe and a bookshelf. She took the mattress off of her bed and put it on the floor, then grabbed a blanket and spread that over the mattress. "Here. I don't use that anyway. It's just for show." She smiled. "I shove it on the floor during the night." "Thanks Anna." I smiled back, lying on the mattress and staring at the ceiling. Another night would be spent away from home. I absentmindedly wondered if my family were actually worrying yet, and fell asleep only to dream of my family and my home.


	3. Love

Samantha POV

I snuck down the corridor of the citadel, glancing around for my master or his cats or Lindsey. Nobody was around so I snuck out of the front door and into the gardens, then onto the forest. From there, I snuck into temple gardens and threw a stone at the window I knew to be my boyfriend's. Clay stuck his head out, saw me and smiled. "Sam!" He called. "Hi Clay." I shouted. His head disappeared back into the temple and five minutes later he was outside walking over to me. "So, Clay I was thinking we could go down to the river today, just us two?" I smiled. "Sounds good." He replied, smiling still. I took his hand and walked with him down to the river in the forest. We sat on the riverbank and put our feet in the water. I took hold of Clay's hand and we sat watching the forest wildlife. Clay looked in his element here, which made me smile.

A few hours later, we were walking back towards the temple when I heard footsteps. I turned around, and saw Hannibal Bean stood there. "Hannibal!" I gasped. "Hello Samantha." He said, moving towards me. I stood my ground and glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked. "You. I want you to join me." He replied. "Never!" I yelled. "Think about this, Samantha." Hannibal said, before disappearing into the shadows. I shuddered, and followed Clay out of the forest. When we got to the temple I kissed him goodnight and ran back to the citadel as fast as I could.


	4. The Kiss

Amanda POV

_**Flashback/Dream**_

_I run down the road, my heart pounding in my chest, and stumble into the large white hospital. I stop to catch my breath and walk towards the children's ward. I enter and look around. I see him, and walk over to him. "Mandy!" The child smiles when he sees me. "Hey James." I smile back, sitting on the chair by his bedside. "How you feeling, kiddo?" "Not good." He replies, and takes hold of my hand. "I want to come home!" He cries. I take a deep breath. "You'll be home soon." I lie, biting my lower lip. "Really?" His little face lights up. "Sure." I smile."Just a while longer." Then his breathing slows down and I stroke his face gently. "Soon..." I whisper, as I watch him take his last breath._

I jerked awake and looked around. I realised I was in the temple and sighed. I looked at Annabelle. She was still asleep, so I grabbed a torch and my favourite book, _Zom-B_, and started to read. A few hours later, Annabelle woke up with a moan and I closed my book. "Hey." I said. "Hey Mandy." Annabelle replied, slowly sitting up. "What are we doing today?" I asked. "I have training." Annabelle sighed. "You mean, you actually got up for training?" I smirked, then dodged the pillow she threw at me. "Yes! I like being a monk." Annabelle scowled at me and I laughed.

We walked into the gardens and I saw the monks training with Shen-Gong-Wu. Clay was using the Fist of Tebigong, Kimiko the Eye of Dashi, Omi the Orb of Tsunami and Raimundo the Sword of the Storms. Annabelle grabbed a random Wu and started practising. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the grass watching them. "Hello. Your Chase's new apprentice, aren't you?" A voice asked from my side. I looked around and saw a small bean on my shoulder. Hannibal Roy Bean. "No! I don't want anything to do with that guy!" I growled. "Really. I'm surprised." Hannibal said. "Why? Because he's Heylin, and you think I should be Heylin? Maybe I don't want to be like my dad, but like my mom and Xiaolin!" I yelled at him, then I stopped when I noticed the monks staring at me. "Mandy? Are you okay?" Annabelle looked concerned. I bit my lower lip. "I'm fine. I'm... gonna go for a walk." I said quickly, before running off into the forest.

I looked at my shoulder, but Hannibal was gone. I shuddered and kept running. Eventually, I stopped when I came to a pond, and I sat on the edge looking at the water. It brought a memory back of me and Bethany.

_Flashback:_

_Bethany takes my arm and leads me to a pond. We stand on a mud bank near the pond and she skims stones over the pondwater. I grab a stone and try to skim it but the stone just sinks into the pond. "How do you do that?" I ask her. "Find a flat, round stone. They work best. Then you make sure you throw it so that it's a certain speed." Bethany replies, throwing another stone as a demonstration. I copy her and manage to make it skip. "I did it!" I yell, jumping up and down excitedly. "Well done." Bethany smiles, and we high five._

I sighed, and slipped my left foot into the water. Then I heard footsteps, and looked behind me only to see Chase Young approaching. He stopped and watched me. "Hello." Chase said, smirking slightly. I looked at him, confused. "Hi. Why are you in the forest?" I asked. "I was looking for a Shen-Gong-Wu." Chase replied. "Oh... Well, it's not around here. I'd have seen it." I turned my back on him again. I suddenly saw him stood next to me and I scowled at him. He just smirked some more and grabbed my wrist. The world went black, then the next scene I saw was his citadel. I looked around the throne room, then back at Chase. "Why did you bring me back here?" I asked, confused. He didn't answer, but pulled me towards him and he suddenly kissed me.


	5. Worry

Rhiannon POV

I walked out of the school gate, and stood waiting for my mother to pick me up. I was wondering why Mandy didn't come to school the last two days. She'd have told me or Caroline why, surely. And Beth wasnt in school this week either. Then my mom pulled up. I shook my head to clear it, and waved to her, before getting in the car and putting on my seatbelt. My dog Bonnie barked at me from the backseat and I turned around in the car to stroke her.

When I got home to Congleton, I quickly grabbed my phone and ran into my room. I got changed into my _JLS _jumper, my pink T-shirt and my high tops. I then called Mandy's house. "Hello? Who is this?" Her mom said. "Hey, Miss Lord, it's Rhiannon. Is Mandy there?" I asked. "No. She's been missing for two days." She said, sounding on the verge of tears. "Oh no! Missing!" I answered. "Yes. Her dad and I are going looking for her now." Her mum hung up the phone. I dropped it onto my bed, and walked over to my bedroom window, and looked out of it, worried.

Caroline POV

I walked out of the school gate, and climbed into the school bus. I got a seat in the back and sat down, putting in my earphones. I was getting worried now, Mandy hadn't been in school for two days, and this has never happened before. I climbed out of the bus in Sutton and walked into my house. My sister Emily was already home and she looked up when I walked in. "Hey Caz." Emily smiled, while she slipped on her football boots. "Don't forget I have my game later." "I won't." I smiled, then I walked into my room and dropped off my school bag. I got changed out of my school uniform and into a _Muppets _T-Shirt, shorts, leggings and high tops. I then walked downstairs in time to nearly bump into my mom. "Hey mom." I smiled, jumping the last two steps. "Hi honey. How was school?" Mom asked. "It was fine. I got an A in Child Development!" I said happily. "Congratulations, honey!" Mom smiled. Then we left for Emily's football match.


	6. Friend and Lover

_**A/N**__: _**I don't know if Chase's citadel actually has a library, but I added it in as a place where both me and my friend Lindsey would actually go.**

I slowly closed my eyes. My heart was beating fast. Then Chase broke away, and I opened my eyes again, and glared at Chase before slapping him **hard **across the face. "Don't you **dare **kiss me!" I yelled at him. "If you do that again, I will hurt you!" I then ran from the throne room and ran into my bedroom in the citadel, slamming the door behind me. I then pulled my desk in front of the door, changed into my _Keep Calm and Party _PJs and lay down on the bed, putting in my earphones and singing along to _Safe and Sound _by Taylor Swift. I slowly fell asleep listening to the lullaby.

When I woke up, I was lying on my side and I saw a blank wall. It was black, with red stars, instead of the white of my bedroom, which confused me. Then I remembered where I was. Chase Young's citadel. I slowly got up and moved the desk from in front of the door, then walked out of my room towards one of Chase's bathrooms. I walked inside and brushed my teeth, then I braided my hair and put it in a braid wrapped around my head. I then walked back into my room and changed into a _Star Wars _T-shirt, pink shorts and put on my _Speak Now _necklace. I then took a deep breath and walked into the throne room. It was empty, and I sighed in relief before putting my earphones back in and looking into the library. I saw Lindsey inside and smiled before walking inside and over to the Fiction section. I found a book, _The Hobbit_, and sat down to read.

I finished _The Hobbit_ after a few hours, and looked up to see Lindsey watching me. I smiled at her and put my book down on the table. "Hey Lindsey." I said. "Hey Mandy." Lindsey replied, smiling back at me. "What were you reading?" I asked her, curious. "_The Hunger Games_." Lindsey relied, showing me the first book. "I love that book! Another thing we have in common." I laughed. "Yeah!" Lindsey smiled.

Then Chase walked into the library. I saw him from the corner of my eye and froze, scared. He ignored me and sat on a chair, and I noticed his face was red from where I slapped him. I smirked. "I'm going outside for a bit. See you later, Lindsey." I said, walking out of the room. I walked into the gardens and leaned against the wall of the citadel watching some of Chase's warrior cats lounging around. One of them, a tiger, walked over to me and sat down next to me. I smiled and scratched it's ear, listening to it's purring. I rolled my eyes. Some warrior. Then I looked up in time to see a small bird on a tree branch watching me, and Hannibal Bean was on it's back. Him again! I scowled at him.

Hannibal then walked over to me in his giant-bean form and stood in front of me. I glared at him, but otherwise ignored the bean. "Hello." Hannibal said. "Go away." I replied. Hannibal faked looking hurt and I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help laughing a bit, he looked ridiculous. "Why?" He asked me. I sighed, and looked at him. "I wanna be alone for a bit. It's... girl stuff." I lied. "I see." Hannibal nodded and he walked back over to his bird, Ying-Ying I remembered, and he flew away. I watched him leave, then went for a walk in the forest.

I walked for a while then stopped at a tree stump and sat down. I looked around but saw nobody else around. I sighed and took out my mobile phone to play a game. I looked up a few hours later to see Hannibal stood watching me. I smiled at him, and put my mobile away. "Hey." I said. "Hello." Hannibal replied, and he walked over to me. I watched him warily. "Did you follow me?" I asked him. He smirked. "Maybe." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

After two hours of talking to Hannibal, I began to trust him. He didn't seem to want to hurt me. I heard my name being called a few times, but ignored it. If Chase wanted me to return he'd have to apologize to me first. I walked further into the forest with Hannibal, until we came across a tree that was different to the others. I saw Ying-Ying in a nest in the tree and I realised that was 'Hannibal's tree'. I smiled and slowly climbed up the tree, and sat on a branch watching Hannibal settle in. I lay against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. I heard Hannibal's voice from my shoulder but I ignored it and fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a bedroom. I looked around confused, then the door opened and Chase walked into my room. I watched him as he walked over to me and sat on the bed. "Hello." Chase said. "Hi." I replied, watching him for any danger. He sighed, and started to leave the room. I slowly walked over to him and took hold of his wrist. He turned around, surprised, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, then I pulled away. "I love you..." I whispered, before kissing him again.


End file.
